I've got something to tell you
by wordsaredeadly
Summary: A series of one-shots where someone tell someone else something! Please give it a try!
1. Derek and Chloe sitting in a tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers... or Derek...* goes and cries***

Chloe's POV

Derek and I have been going out for almost two years now. He told me I was his mate a year and a half ago. We had been taking things a little farther than we had before, but he seemed more and more hesitant to do more. I asked him why that was. This is how that went.

*Flashback*

I was sitting on my bed reading a book when Derek walked in my room. I looked up from my book to ask what he wanted but, before I could open my mouth to do so, I saw that he was drenched in sweat and his green eyes were bright with fever.

"Just give me a sec." I said as I quickly pulled on my shoes and the sweater at the end of my bed.

As we walked out of the safe house we had just moved to, we looked around the backyard for a patch of trees or some small forest. It took us a while and the longer we looked the more Derek's muscles writhed under his skin. When we found a suitable spot Derek stripped down to his boxers. No matter how many times I had seen him in this condition, my face heated and coloured. Then it began. His Changes were coming easier now, faster even. His spine shot up at a seemingly impossible angle, fur grew out of the skin under my hands as I rubbed his shoulders, the popping and cracking of bones making me wince.

When his Change was over he laid down in the clearing, motioning for me to come closer. I did and we cuddled for a little while like we usually did. After about ten minutes Derek jumped up, leaving me on the ground. I glared at him and he pranced excitedly around me. My glare softened and he came up to me and prodded me towards the yard. Derek wanted to play tag.

I dashed out into the open yard. When I got there I turned around to see Derek loping towards me ,as if we were not playing tag , but as if we were on a slow stroll. His emerald green eyes met my ocean blue ones and with out warning he sprinted towards me. In my surprise I was frozen to the spot as Derek crashed into me. I fell to the ground and he stood over me defining that he was no longer it, then got off me and danced back , making sure I couldn't tag him back.

We played tag for a good while before Derek's body decided to Change back. When he had Changed back and dressed he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his nose in my hair and inhaling deeply.

"Mm…You smell good."

"And you must be tired."

"I'm not tired as long as I have you here"

"Oh really? And what if I was to go to Canada?"

"I would follow you."

"Would you?" For my answer he gently placed his lips upon mine. I broke the kiss only long enough to turn around and then I smashed my lips on his, pouring all my love for him into the kiss. He kissed me back with just as much love and passion. As we continued to kiss , I played with the hem of his shirt. He quickly pulled it off with out to much interruption to our kiss. We , unfortunately, had to come up for air. As soon as I could breathe we continued to kiss. This time my shirt came off. But before we could go any farther, he pulled back. He always pulled back. I felt a shard of hurt sting me.

"Why do you always pull away? Is it me? Did I do something?" I felt close to tears.

"No, it's not you. You didn't do anything." My face must have shown what I was feeling because he looked guilty.

"Then what's wrong? Tell me. Please Derek. I thought we had no secrets."

"If I tell you you'll probably run away in terror and think I'm a monster." Derek muttered.

"I promise I won't leave and I could never think you are a monster Derek. There is nothing you can do or say that would make me think that."

He let out a shaky breath. "IloveyouChloeyouaremymate." He said it so fast I didn't catch what he said.

"What was that? I didn't hear what you said." I said confusion in my voice.

"Okay…. One more time… I …..I love you Chloe. You are my mate. My one and only. You are it for me." Derek said it really slowly, then looked away from me.

"Derek. Look at me." He raised his gaze to meet mine. "I love you too." And then I kissed him softly "You are it for me too."

He looked at me in shock and awe and love. "But I don't know what a mate is , though I'm sure it is very significant, so please explain."

Derek let out a shaky laugh. We sat down on the ground, me in his lap.

"Mates are when a werewolf chooses a life partner, well when a werewolf's wolf chooses a life partner. We are extremely protective of our mates and it's kind of like marriage, in a way, because we are committed to that person no matter what. Our mates are the only people we will ever be attracted to and the only people who can carry our children." He blushed at the last part. "Also when we, um, do it for the first time we have to bite our mates in a spot they specify, and then we will become an official mated pair and we will be mentally connected." If possible Derek's face got even redder.

"Wow. That's amazing. I am honored to be your mate Derek. I wouldn't ask for anything else." I had the biggest grin on my face as I told him this.

*Flashback over*

Now before you ask, no Derek and I haven't become official mates…yet.

However, now that we finally convinced Kit and Aunt Lauren, mostly Aunt Lauren, Derek and I are moving in together! And I have some celebration plans for our first night there, if you know what I mean.

**Like it? Don't like it? Review and say so!**


	2. Two Long Minutes

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP...**

Chloe's P.O.V

I sat there on the counter staring at the wall. The box said to wait two minutes. I looked at my watch. Two minutes were up. I picked up the test and then immediately dropped it again, my hand slapping over my mouth to muffle my scream. It was positive. I was pregnant. I didn't know whether I was happy or scared or sad, but I was so full of emotions that I fell off the counter with a loud thud.

"Chloe are you okay?" a voice rumbled on the other side of the door. Crap. I needed to tell him. It was his after all.

Derek and I had been living together for almost two years now. And yes, we sleep in the same bed, but don't tell Aunt Lauren that I'm not using my room. We weren't reckless teenagers anymore so I don't know why I need her permission to even live with Derek. I am at a mature age of 20 and Derek is 21. We both have jobs and almost own our apartment.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Derek's knocking.

"Yes, I'm fine. Do you have to work tonight or can we eat dinner together?'

"We can eat together tonight. Chinese food or grilled cheese?" I laugh.

"That's good I have to talk to you about something. And Chinese please." I replied through the bathroom door.

"Okay I'll go place our order" He said as he left to find the phone.

I exhaled and buried the test and the box in the trash bin, fixed my hair and walked out of the bathroom.

After Derek put down the phone he came and joined me on the couch. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" My throat went dry and my hands got clammy. Did he mean it when he says he'll love me no matter what? Does he even love me? Will he run in terror or look away in disgust? Does he want to have a family? Does he want to have a family with _me_? I start to panic. It must have shown in my expression because Derek looked at me with a worry in his eyes. He pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back.

"Hey, it's okay. I love you no matter what." I looked in his emerald green eyes and knew that he meant every word.

"I-i- I'm …I'm … I'm pregnant." I whisper.

He looks at me with a blank expression, then thoughtful, as if he had to let it sink in. Then a blazing heart-stopping grin broke out on his face.

"That's great!" he shouts as he jumps up off the couch with me in his arms, spinning us around. I felt a whoosh of relief.

He sat us down on the couch again, me still in his arms. Derek looked like the happiest man in the world. He leaned in to kiss me-

**_DING DONG_**!

Derek rolled his eyes, set me on the couch and went to go get and pay for our food. He returned with several paper bags, the smell of Chinese food trailing behind him. We set up at the coffee table and turned on the T.V. We watched a replay of Terminator. When we finished eating Derek asked, "So what do we tell everyone? Who do we tell?"

"I think Aunt Lauren should be last so we have back-up when she tries to kill you and take me away."

"Sounds good to me." I smile as he kisses me. I kiss him back but it was cut short as I pulled away and ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Someone pulled my hair back and rubbed my back. Derek whispered words of comfort into my ear, telling me its all right. When my reunion with my dinner was over, I brushed my teeth and layed down on our bed . I felt the bed dip down as Derek climbed in beside me.

"Are you happy?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my already growing stomach, gently rubbing it. I pulled myself closer to him.

"Of course I'm happy." I turn to smile at him. "I'm carrying your child." I whisper. He smiles his goofy grin at me.

"Good." He whispers back.

I snuggle into his chest and listen to his heart beat. I soon fell asleep surrounded in a wreath of his comforting scent, my heart keeping time with his.

**Hey guys! I'm having some trouble with coming up with what to do next, so if you could help by giving suggestions on what you want to read about that would be awesome! Should I include Sadie and Coulter from my other story _The Hybrid_( which you should totally check out) or should I just stick to DP? Tell me what you think!**


	3. Stuff

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP.**

Chloe POV

I woke up to a gush between my legs. I ran to the bathroom, trying not to wake the whole house. When I got to the bathroom I sat down on the toilet expecting to have peed myself from a nightmare. I had been doing this at least once every week since we, consisting of Derek, Simon, Tori, Kit and myself, had moved into the latest safe house. Aunt Lauren had left us to find work to help with the cash flow and keep dad safe.

I looked down to find, not pee, but blood soaking my underwear. Oh great. Just Great.

The first time I had gotten my period was about a month ago, just after I had turned 15, although I didn't tell anyone that. Then, I had Aunt Lauren to help and to go get stuff. Now I had Tori, who slept until three and couldn't drive. Actually the only one out of our entire group who could drive, legally of course, was Kit. Which means I had to ask him to go get stuff for me, because I still had a half-million dollars on my head.

After I stuffed some toilet paper in my underwear, I paced the bathroom, trying to think of another way to go about doing this. While I was still formulating a plan, someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Chloe, you okay?" Derek asked through the door. "I heard you get up a little while ago and go into the bathroom but I didn't hear you come out so I thought I would come check on you"

So much for not waking anyone.

"Yes I'm fine Derek."

"Are you sure? I smell blood." I felt my cheeks heat.

"I-i-i-I'm f-fine." I stuttered, embarrassed that he could smell _that_.

"Oh. _Oh._ You know what, never mind." He said as he retreated.

Glad that he was gone I went back to my planning.

I could tell Tori, have her tell Kit, and then save myself the embarrassment. Or I could tell Kit and then have him take Tori to save him from embarrassment. The only flaw with these plans is that Tori sleeps until three and I need stuff now. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 7:30 am. I gathered up all the courage I could muster, walked out of the bathroom and straight to Kit's door. I raised my hand to knock but paused. Before I could chicken out I made myself knock. The door opened to reveal an already dressed Kit. Boy does he get up early.

"Hello Chloe, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you see, I , uh , kinda need some, uh, _stuff_." I whispered the last part. Kit raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of stuff?"

"The, uh, kind of stuff girls need."

Kit gave me a confused look. This guy can save a bunch of teenagers from evil cabals shooting to kill, but he can not take a hint!

"You know,_stuff._" I said putting extra emphasis on stuff.

"You might want to be a little less vague." He said still sounding confused. I groaned.

"I need…how can I put this without making this awkward… _feminine products_." Kit's eyebrows shot up.

"_Oh._ I see. Well then… I will run and grab that as well as more cereal for breakfast." And with that he took off down the stairs to the main floor. I heard a rumbling chuckle behind me and jump.

"That was _very_ entertaining. I was about to intervene but you got your message across." I turned around to find Derek with a huge grin on his face. "Next time, I'll sneak out for you and save us all the embarrassment." He commented as he walked past me and into his room.

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry this is so short but it was the only idea I could think of. I NEED suggestions on what you guys want me to write about. Also, should I include characters from my other fanfic The Hybrid(Sadie,Coulter, the baby(when it's born))? Please let me know! **


End file.
